The NotSoPerfect Soldier
by Siyris
Summary: This explans a little about Heero's training and also the picture with Heero and Duo seen through broken glass (view the picture at: http://akiko.mitsukaranai.net/gwing/fw195/shards.jpg ). Warnings: implyed violence, yaoi, and languege. read it, it's go
1. part one

            _Another day, another mission.  _Duo thought sadly.

            It was two am and Duo couldn't sleep.  He and Heero wee at a boarding school run by OZ waiting for orders (the expected them that night).  Duo glanced over at Heero, asleep in his bed.  _Wish I could sleep like you buddy, _He thought.  "Wish I could sleep _with _you."  Duo was admiring how peaceful his Hee-chan looked in his sleep.  He laid back down to try to get some more sleep, but it eluded him.  He read his mangas for about an hour or so and looked over to see Heero's face contorted in fear.

            Duo quickly got up and went to his side.  He knew that his partner was having a nightmare about his training; they all did.  What troubled Duo was the fact that Heero's were getting more frequent.  "What's up, Hee-chan?  Why are the Dreams becoming so common?"  Duo kept talking to the sleeping boy as much for himself as for his friend.

·                      ·                      ·

            "Duo… Duo get up!"

            Duo was shoved awake, and, when he saw who had shoved him, all thoughts that Heero might think of him as even a friend that he had had last night vanished.  "I'm up, I'm up."  He sighed, Heero was never going to be nice to him, much less _love_ him.

            "We're going to hit right after classes, you know that right?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  After basketball too.  G-boys did it, in the lounge with the dynamite."

            "Hmmmn," he nodded. "I don't know why you said it in that idiotic way though."

            _He's so cold to me, but I can't help but love him.  _Duo didn't answer; he just grabbed his bag and walked out.  Their classes went by quickly and so did their basketball practice.  They had no trouble getting into the teachers lounge.  Nor were there any mishaps when setting up the explosives nor getting out of range of injury and blowing up the lounge and the classrooms around it.  There were no problems with witnesses either.  In fact there was no problem until they were getting their stuff together to "transfer schools because they didn't feel safe here."  An administrator came to tell them that a part of their transfer forms was incomplete, when he noticed that they looked suspiciously like two of the Gundam pilots.  By the time that Duo and Heero realized that the man was OZ and that he recognized them, he had already called for backup and alerted the whole place of there presence at the school.

            Heero and Duo got one the nearest bike* and went speeding off down the neighborhood streets.  Duo thought, with the small part of his brain that was not occupied with going as fast as possible while trying to lose his pursuers, that it was a good thing he was driving and not Heero because the farther they went the more terrified the perfect, ore no-so-perfect, soldier got.  Based on how Heero was acting he would have turned around and fought the 50 or so OZies rather tan continue on the road to freedom.**

            "Duo," Heero said into the radios in their helmets, "you gotta turn!"

            "What?!?  Where would you like me to turn? They've fanned out around us.  Plus, unless you want me to drive into a building, there is nowhere _to_ turn!"

            "I don't care how or where, you just have to turn!"  _There is defiantly terror in his voice, _Duo thought.  He didn't have the time to continue that thought because he was faced with three walls of glass and brick in front and sides of him and 50 odd OZ personnel behind him.

            "Mother fucking bloody hell!  Those fucking bastards!"

            "Duo!  What's wrong? What's ahead? I can't see!"

            "Those bastards herded us into a dead end!  Hold on, we're gonna die."

            "What!?!"  But Heero never got an answer.

To be continued…

*A bike as in motorcycle.

**There was only one way to go.


	2. part two

            "Hold on, we're gonna die!"

            "What!?!"  But Heero never got an answer…at least in words.

            Duo, as Heero was exclaiming, pulled so sharp a turn that it sent the two pilots flying into the glass wall ahead.  Duo was going to caution his partner to stay down but there was no need; Heero had been knocked out cold because he hit his head on a table.  After about an hour the OZ unit left, presuming the two teens dead.  Duo first made sure that he hadn't broken anything then went to Heero's side to see how badly he was hurt.  He was relieved to see that Heero only had a small cut on the side of his face.  "Good, it's not too bad love," Duo brushed his finger lightly over the other boy's forehead, pushing his bans out of his beautiful blue eyes.  As he was cleaning the cut, Heero woke.  Duo quickly shifted to hide the gash along his wrist.  When he felt he was able, Heero sat up.   He tried to take over administering to his cut, but Duo wouldn't let him.  It was then that Heero saw the deep slice in Duo's arm that he was trying to hide.

            "Duo!  You should care for yourself before you care for someone else!  Especially if you're injury is worse."  As he said this he pushed Duo's left arm away while grabbing his right arm so he could look at the slit in his arm.  Duo tried to pull away but Heero held him.

            "Heero, it's not that bad.  I can take care of it la—"

            "Duo don't make this harder than it needs to be."

            "Bu—"

            "Just let me work."  He pulled Duo's arm out straight as he was talking.  Duo resisted a little gut stopped, knowing that it was hopeless because Heero was stronger than he was.  Even more so when he was injured.  Heero tended Duo's arm as Duo told him what had happened.

·                      ·                      ·

            After Duo had told his story (it took longer than wrapping his arm did) and the two boys had sat in silence, Duo asked the question that had been bothering him:  "Heero, what are you so freaked about?"  He paused, "I mean, you almost die everyday."

            This question had surprised Heero.  He had been looking around the room.  He stayed quiet for a while trying to think of an answer that his friend (more than a friend?) would except as true; the best he could come up with was:  "I don't know what you're talking about, Baka."

            The only reason that Duo didn't get mad at the name was that his mid was preoccupied.  "Don't give me that shit!"

            "I don't know what you mean."

            "Damn it Heero, can't you see I'm worried?!?"  He yelled, "You're scared, Heero, I can see it.  That least you could do is at least tell me that it's not my business!"  He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "I care about you, haven't you noticed that?"  Duo stood and walked a few paces away, keeping his back to the other boy, to his love.  Heero, after recovering from the shock of Duo's tone, got up and walked over to Duo, the one he hurt, his love.

            "Duo…"  But Duo just took a few more steps.  Heero walked up behind him again.  He took the smaller teen by the shoulders and turned him around.  When the light shined on Duo's face, Heero saw that his cheeks were shining with the wetness of tears.  Duo saw where his Hee-chan's gaze was going and he started to turn away again but Heero wouldn't let him.  "Duo, you're crying," he said with concern.  For, indeed, Duo's tears had started their slow, steady, and silent stream down the sides of his face again.

            Duo gave an ironic chuckle, "You noticed."

            "Heero was hurt, "Of course I did, I always –"

            "No Heero, I already told you, I don't want your bullshit!  I don't –"

            "Duo," Heero was holding him and shaking him, "I love you, I …" he let the other pilot go and started to turn around when Duo hugged him.  The tow of them sat on the floor, in each other's arms, crying.

To Be Continued…


	3. part three

            Around 10:00 pm, after both boys had slept off their sadness, Duo asked his question again.  "Heero, why were you so scared?  Why are you acting like someone's about to jump you?"

            "I guess you have a right to know; Duo look around, what do you see?  What do you think this room was used for?"

            "I dunno, a dentist or something."

            "Wrong, you remember, about Odin Lowe and how he trained me right?"  Duo nodded, "Well, did I ever tell you how I was punished if I did something wrong?"  Duo shook his head.  "This is how.  I was taken in here and was forced to choose, one day a whip, the next a branch with thorns, so on and so forth; look around, these are the choices I had.  After I got my beating, I was secluded for as much as days on end."

            Duo looked and, as he looked at each device of torture and pain, he couldn't help but see them used on a 6 year-old Heero.  "Heero…" Then he saw a whip, not just any whip, but one that had hooks to catch and hold (or rip), soaking in chlorinated water.*  He imagined, or tried to imagine, what it would feel like to be hit with and said quietly: "Damn the bastards, I'll make _sure_ they go to hell even if they bring me with them!"

            Heero was a little startled by the vehemence whit which Duo said that.  "Duo, he's dead already."

            "Then when I get there I'll make sure that he gets what he deserves!" then with less anger, "No one should have to suffer these things."

            "Oh Duo."

            A person passed by in the street outside and saw, framed in a dark broken window, two teenagers.  One with long brown hair tied up in a braid glaring out into the street.  The other, a boy with short brown hair looking rather distressed.  The first looked rather protective of the second even though she (he?) was smaller.  The pedestrian decided to just keep walking.

End

*  Have you ever gone swimming when you have an open cut?  It hurts like hell!


End file.
